In jet engine fuel metering sytems, it is desirable to control the mass flow of fuel to the engine. Most meters which measure mass flow are complicated and heavier than available volumetric flow meters. Volumetric flow meters are generally lighter, simpler and more reliable than mass flow meters. However, a fuel metering system utilizing a volumetric flow meter requires that the fuel density be known so that a true mass flow may be calculated.